Where's the money from?
by Suprise pudding
Summary: Sam hasn't told dean the whole truth about his time in standford, dean isnt sure about himself when he find out the truth, im rubbish at summerys, the first chapter is a story in itself but i will put on more chapters on how dean feels about sam, samxdean and rated m in later chapters, sam is bi so is dean not to much angst or feels just trying out an idea.
Where's the money from

Sam was 18 Dean was 22,

Chapter one

 _Dean had wondered now for years where Sammy had got all his money for college, he knew Sam had a scholarship to Stanford, he had a part time job in the library but he got full attendance, how did he make rent? How did he feed himself? He was eating healthy that's gotta be expensive, was he lying did he use fake credit cards? Nah Sammy wouldn't lie. Two years ago when he had brought his baby brother back to hunting he was way more confident and always tried to out trump his brother. He didn't drink as much though he was so much more of a light weight, that's to be expected though with Sam still being under the legal limit for most of those 4 years._

 _Should he ask? Dean was still quarrelling inside his head, he felt he should know, secrets where never good in the Winchester household, he knew about jess but he hadn't lost all his charm when she died so what was it, it shouldn't worry dean as much as it did but he was scared it was something bad._

 _The next night when they had finished the case and where resting in there motel room Dean thought it just best to ask,_

" _So? Sammy?" Dean said in his most nonchalant tone,_

" _Yeah Dean?" Sam looked slightly worried himself,_

" _Where'd you get all the money for rent when you were at Stanford?"_

 _Sam looked a bit flustered "Erm Dean I had a job, at the library, that was 2 years ago, why are you asking?"_

 _Dean could see right through him "Yeah I know you had a job Sammy but that was a pretty swanky apartment for such little money and don't say it was jess helping you out cause you already said she didn't have time to work."_

 _Sam ran his gigantic hands through his hair trying to think how he could get out of telling the truth. "Dean," He let out a loud breath "it's none of your business ok, why do you but into my past like that? Drag up jess?" Sam knew he shouldn't tell his brother the truth, it was a case of morals, right now he had the upper hand, he 'hadn't committed any crimes' while he was at Stanford, while dean was still stealing credit cards and killing monsters. He hoped that dean would just drop it, pulling the guilt card._

" _God Sammy don't pull that shit with me, I know you want me to think you were all white picket fences when you were away but I know different, I know that look, what's so wrong you won't even tell me about it baby brother?" Dean wasn't angry he was getting more worried actually if his brother keeps lying how is he supposed to find out the truth?_

" _Ok dean you are gonna have to sit down for this I think, you need to hear it all ok, don't go full terminator on me tell you know the whole story ok." Sam was really going to hate himself for this, one of his darkest secrets god dammit._

"I had used all the money on me after I got to Stanford to pay the rent a small one room apartment for 3 months, I used the free water and fruit in the grounds to get by for a few weeks but I always felt weak, I was living off favours, I'd do someone's essay or any extra odd job, there was never a job at the library. I did go out on a Saturday night sometimes, people would buy me drinks, you know I was young, I couldn't get it myself, but I was cute as most of them said," _Sam took in a shaky breath this was the hard part,_ " Well one night when I was a little too drunk I thought it would be nice to go to a bar quite far away from my place, there were a few other people hopping in a taxi there so I just squeezed in with them, I didn't really think how I'd get back home, I hadn't met jess yet so I could have gone home with someone. Well I wondered a bit and missed my pals go into the pub and headed for a flashy bar with louder music, I was way too drunk to be on my own and you know how I get when I've been drinking right?" _Sam looked questioningly at his brother who was holding his hand on his chin listening intently, he nodded, "Yeah you are just friends with anyone, you have no idea the situation you're getting yourself into." Sam nodded, "yeah well I was on the wrong end of that and_ there where these guys around my age leaving as I tried to get in, they were friendly and I started talking to them they told the bouncers I was one of them and they took me to another taxi, I, well I don't remember much till we got to their house, now dean you really need to bear with me here it might not be too good to hear this but they made me a proposition," _Deans jaw dropped, "they made you a what? You weren't that desperate where you Sam, I know you're about as straight as a u bend but hell I didn't think you took it up the ass, God!" Sam had his eyes wide, he knew Dean knew his baby brother wasn't straight, ok well that wasn't so bad but there were a few things that needed clearing up,_ "Ok well you have one thing wrong there Dean, erm I never take it up the ass, I was taller than all of them, they wanted me to just be there helper for the night, they were all serious bottoms so I was really needed," _Dean looked like he was about to laugh, Sam was saying this so easily it was so weird, "So, you aren't ashamed of it then, that you were there dildo for the night Sam ?" Sam did laugh a quick chuckle from the chest, he had to wipe a tear from his cheek,_ "I was way more than that dean, I was asked back again the next Saturday, they all paid for me, I was pretty well set, even when I met jess I still went she didn't mind, she even joined me and them once, all the guys where rich kids with all this extra money and I was there little treat at the end of the week, I stopped drinking so I could work, I have quite a reputation now I guess." _It sounded like Sam felt proud and he did, he was very popular but dean didn't look too happy, "Dean that's all, now do you wanna go all protective brother or she-hulk on my ass" Dean smiled, he actually smiled genially at Sam for the first time in a long while, "you did lie to me then when you said college for you was mostly lectures and studying." He doubled over in laughter, dean was worried there was something black-market going on that Sam had turned into a seedy drug dealer or something but he was a fucking escort ha ha go Sammy, dean stopped laughing though after he felt something quite strange happen to this news in his pants, he enjoyed the story, too much._


End file.
